ZABA
by Shorthairedbabe
Summary: "She was the daughter of someone important, he knew that much and that much only." T for now might be M later for gore and violence -DISCONTINUED-


She was the daughter of someone important, he knew that much and that much only. 16 years old and now his apprentice. He was only 23, still starting out in a way. Not really something that he thinks he would want to do but Mephisto made it _very_ clear to him that he had to.

And so he did.

Ryan Hagen was a shy child with a powerful demon that was practically embedded into her spine. She wouldn't explain why or how she got it. Said that someone would come and kill her if she did.

That scared him.

But _fascinated_ him.

He was always focused on what that tattoo could possibly mean. Always asking her questions, seeing what she might give up to him. Maybe… just maybe he could get something from her.

And in the course of three years when he was her mentor, she said _nothing_.

Up until she turned 21 and she was having problems with her demon. Saying he was trying to kill her in her sleep, hoping to drown her in the tub and sooth her pain. She said she had plans to stay alive just long enough to do something, and until then she couldn't have him trying to kill her.

She told him, "If you help me, I'll explain everything to you."

So of course, he said yes and little by little she talked about her tattoo on her spine. She called it a scar, but the markings looked more like ink splashed across her skin, almost painfully. He wanted to trace his fingers down her spine, and study it over and over to see what it could really stand for before she had the chance to.

She called him Luca.

A beautiful name for such a monster that tears apart her body.

* * *

Years later, she still wasn't any better. Closed in, insomniac, but she still gets the job done as well as she can with what she has.

She's 27 now.

And god look at her; powerful.

Leader like.

Dare he say – it was gorgeous.

Watching her in her grace and beauty as she slices through demons like it's nothing but cutting through melted butter. She was amazing, with her summon and all showing the world her knowledge and power and spitfire.

Its things like that, that make it knowing others entertaining and exciting.

Ryan ran through the ranks like it was nothing, in fact, she skipped a rank once and her ceremony was graced by the paladin himself. Great old fellow when he was around.

Bless his soul.

* * *

"Lewin, please. Now is not the time to be messing around with things like this."

"But look how cool it is."

" _Lewin_."

She sighed and looked up at the puff of breath through the cold air. He was insufferable at times good god. Cutting into a demon just to see what its insides looked like and how it works, when the mission was not meant to do that.

She readjusted her beanie and pouted at him. "Now is _not_ the time for this kind of thing, Lew… We have a job to do."

"This is important too, you know."

"I hate this…"

"Hate all you want, I'm gonna get this done." She sighed once more and huffed at him with a deeper pout. Ryan simply watches him as he continues on before sighing once more and tugging on his scarf.

"Can we please go _now_." She could hear him sigh and dust his hands on his cargo shorts.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. I'll come back for it."

* * *

She sat in her office chair, looking down at the paper work that was sprawled around desk. Ryan has been looking at these papers for hours, and hours and her eyes were starting to water just from the smallest of words. God, can this job get any harder?

Yes.

Yes, it can.

Lewin came into her office, a smile on his face and two coffee's in his hands one with her name on it. However, past the cups of coffee was a bag that she knew was full of paperwork that she was going to have to do for him. Only because she's a big control freak and he never does the paperwork right (she swears he does it on purpose).

"So I got us coffee for the night and extra pens."

"And more paperwork? Are you going to sleep while I work or are you going to actually work?" she stretched her arms out, needy and wanting the coffee that he had gotten for her.

"I might do both."

"Lewin." She warned, but soon enough her shoulders dropped the moment she sipped her coffee. A moan and a sigh while she slouched into her chair and shuddered at the warmth that filled her belly. "Thank you…"

"You work too hard."

"You don't work hard enough."

"You don't know that."

"You're right; I don't."

Silence washed over them as they spent their late hours working on the homework they were given. Ryan went through more of her paperwork, while looking over at Lewin just to make sure he wasn't sleeping.

He was.

But she didn't do much other than cover him with a blanket and smile at his sleeping form.

She stayed up for hours, letting the voices in her head ache and echo through her skull as she continued to work. And work. And work…

* * *

" _Take her, strip her and strap her down."_

" _NO PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!"_

" _Control her! She can't be–!"_

 _The straps were so cold and tight. They were bruising her. There was a pain in her lower abdomen and she screamed only to get a gag stuffed into her mouth. Oh god everything hurt, make it all stop._

 _MAKE IT ALL STOP!_

* * *

She woke up at her desk jolting up in fear and looking for anything to fight with. Instead she was met with soft touches and calming words. Her mother pet her hair and hummed her favorite lullaby.

"Mama…?"

"I'm here dear…" Ana kissed the top of her head before pulling back and holding her face in her hands, "Have you been taking your medication?" Ryan nodded her head and leaned into Ana's hands. "You've been having nightmares though, my child." She nodded again.

"They've been getting worse, I thought I could deal with it."

"You can't deal with the demon in your belly alone…"

"I can try."

"You'll kill yourself doing so."

Ryan stayed silent.

"Oh, my child… let's take you to the medic's."

* * *

 **It has been some time since I have published anything on this site and I have a lot coming up for me personally but I still want to come back to my girl Ryan.**

 **So this is my rewrite for beautiful scars and I know its really different from what you are used to(if you read the original story) but I'm hoping this gets just as much praise as the other story did.**

 **thanks for reading and hope you want more**

 **r &r**

 **NOTE: this is story is inspired by Glass Animals music so check them out as well**

 **-Red**


End file.
